


Infernal Place

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: I’m having a tough time and I decided to write this fic to feel some kind of relief. This story is about what I’m experiencing and how I’d love someone (in this case, Sam) to be on my side.





	

It’s over. I can’t go back. Everything that had to be done is done. But still…

Every muscle of my body is tense, all my limbs are shaking. I feel my voice dying in the back of my throat. My eyes are wide open, I’m breathing through gritted teeth. My chest rises and lowers at an unsettling speed. The stains of blood are getting colder on my skin and clothes. I can’t stop looking at that body, lying still, no more signs of life. Resting in a pool of blood. I let go of the knife I used to dig into that cursed corpse and I look at my hands, no longer recognisable. My mind, which was blank up until now, starts to function again as if I’m brought back to reality. I feel terrified, I start panicking, my lungs are asking for more air than I’m able to suck in. I find my voice once again and it comes out in the form of a scream as I feel my eyes filling up with tears. I cry for help, my shouts are cracked, and I cry for his name. My legs feel weak and I can’t get up, I dig my fingers in the dirt as I throw my head back and let my pain slip out of my mouth. Then I hear him running towards me.

“I’m here! I’m here! I’m coming”

His expression shows how much he’s worried and frightened. Tears start rolling down my faces as I feel a slight relief in seeing him again. All the muscles of my face are stretched as I weep ruthlessly. He let his knees drop in front of me, his hands grasp my shoulders to check if I’m intact and then he cups my cheeks. With his thumbs he brushes my hair that has been sticking from a mixture of blood, sweat and tears off of my face.

“It’s me, baby. I’m here” his voice tries to compensate my sobs. His hands move on the back of my shoulders and he pulls me against his chest. He rests his chin on my head as I plunge my face into his collar. I firmly grasp the fabric of his shirt with my dirty, bloodied fingers and I push my face against his chest. I can’t stop sobbing and emitting grunts as I cry. He caresses the back of my head.

“I’ll never leave you. I’ll never let you hurt.”

“Sam…” I manage to whisper.

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s over. I won’t let you suffer on your own ever again.” he begins cradling me in his arms. We stay like that for a while, waiting for my breath to stabilise. The warmth that his body releases, his gentle strokes, his soothing voice, his rocking, it almost makes me forget about my pain. I lift my head, I want to see his face but my vision is still blurry. He places his hands on the sides of my face and tries to clean it from every sign of grief. Tears, blood, wrinkles. I hold lightly onto his wrists.

“We need to go. Can you stand up?”

I nod. He takes my arm and let it slide around his neck. He helps me get up and I notice the stains of blood now laying on his clothes.

“Let’s leave this infernal place.”

—

My dirty clothes are now laying on the floor while I immerse my body in the warm water that’s filling the bathtub. It gets immediately red as I dive completely into it. After an instant I let my head out of the water, resting it on the corner of the bathtub. Then Sam enters the bathroom; he takes care of my clothes and sits next to the bathtub, in front of me. I’m staring blankly at the void as my mind is wrapped in a thick layer of fog. Sam immerses his hand to take mine, pulling it out of water. His thumb rubs my knuckles.

“You’re trembling.” it’s true. My fingers are shaking even if he firmly grasps them. He pushes himself closer and kisses the back of my hand.

“May I have the honour to look into your eyes?” he asks kindly, his thumb continuously stroking my hand. I turn my head to face him, his smile is pure.

“It’s over, okay?” he gently caresses a flock of my wet hair behind my ear.

“You don’t have to go through all of this alone. You have me, you can always count on me. I promise.”

His sweet words make my eyes water once again.

“Oh, my baby.” he leans in to embrace me, making my chin rest on his shoulder. I let my tears out as I grit my teeth once again.

“You’ve been through a lot of shit.” he starts rubbing my naked, wet back.

“You don’t deserve it. I know I can’t heal your wounds but I’ll do anything to make you feel safe and relieved.”

I lean back.

“Sam…” I place a hand on his cheek, his stubble tickles my palm. He rotates his head in order to kiss my hand.

“Thanks for saving me.” I show a faint smile.

“Hey, these muscles aren’t here just to please your sight.”

I love how he always makes me laugh even when I’m having such tough times.

“Ah there it is.” his index finger is pointing at my smile.

“For real Sam, you’re my hero.”

He smiles tenderly.

“And you’re mine.”

I put my hand on the back of his head and gently push him closer. My lips are now resting on his. Kissing him like that, tenderly, makes me forget about reality. In that moment there’s only Sam, there’s only us. We’re above everything. No evil can reach us. I pull back, Sam kisses my chin,the tip of my nose and then my forehead as he gets up.

“I’ll let you enjoy your bath. Call me if you need anything sweetheart.”

I grab his hand just before he turns around.

“I love you Samuel.” he softly strokes my cheek.

“I love you too, precious.”


End file.
